Lunas Nightmare
by MoonlightShadow8501
Summary: Nightmare moon fue derrotada, en forma física, pero su presencia en la mente de Luna parece estar afectando a la princesa de una forma cruel y obligándole a cometer cosas que trato de evitar desde que Nightmare desapareció.
1. Chapter 1

**El regreso de Nightmare**

Un día común, al atardecer, Celestia se encargaba de bajar el sol mientras Luna subía la luna.

-Buenas noches hermana, ¿segura que puedes encargarte de esto sola?-pregunto Celestia volando junto a su hermana

-Sí, ya no soy una niña, no te preocupes por mi, estaré bien-dijo Luna con mucha seguridad

-Esta bien, confío en ti-dijo Celestia y se fue a descansar

Muy bien, ahora solo debo cuidar que no pase nada malo durante la noche, es fácil se dijo a si misma pues al ser la primera noche que vigilaba sola desde su regreso a Equestria

-Sabes que no quieres esto-dijo una voz en la oscuridad

-¿Quien eres y que quieres?-dijo Luna confusa y asustada

-Tu sabes quien soy y también sabes lo que quiero-

-Nightmare, olvídalo, no me dejare influenciar por ti así como lo hice la primera vez, ya no soy una niña, y te aseguro que si no te vas ahora lo pagaras muy caro Nightmare-dijo Luna enojada

-No puedo irme, yo soy parte de ti, sin mi no serias nada, vivo en tu mente, yo se que quieres volver a tener la atención, pero no puedes porque tu hermana Celestia brilla como el sol y los ponis jamás te pondrán atención, nunca apreciaran tu noche, y mucho menos a ti, jajaja-dijo Nightmare con risas malvadas

-No, no volveré a convertirme en ti, tu solo eres odio, y si estas aquí la armonía en Equestria terminara, no te dejare dañar a nadie mas nunca mas, y mucho menos a mi hermana-dijo Luna con decisión

-Eso esta por verse, muajajaja-dijo Nightmare riendo malvadamente

Finalmente el amanecer se acercaba, según los pensamientos de Luna Nightmare solo podía estar en las noches, pero en el día estaba a salvo

-¿Todo estuvo bien esta noche?-llego preguntando Celestia

-Claro hermana, todo estuvo bien-dijo Luna insegura

-Esta bien-dijo Celestia dudando

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

**La luna cede paso a la oscuridad**

Con el pasar de los días y las noches Luna estaba cada día peor, se notaba en su rostro, no dormía bien y apenas comía, Celestia sabia que algo le estaba pasando.

-Hermana, podemos hablar un rato-dijo Celestia en tono maternal

-Claro que si-dijo Luna bostezando

-¿Que es lo que te pasa?, te noto muy cansada, casi no tocas la comida, estoy preocupada por ti, dime que tienes-pregunto en tono de preocupación

-Nada, solo que no he dormido bien, es todo-contesto Luna sin darle mayor importancia

-Te estas sintiendo sola de nuevo-dijo Celestia con una mínima intriga

-Sí...No, claro que no, solo que, nada, tu no lo entenderías-dijo luna entrando a su cuarto

Celestia con preocupación decidió dejar la platica para la puesta de sol que seria en unas horas

No puedo seguir así, necesito encontrar una forma de que Nightmare ya no este conmigo, pero si Celestia se enterara de que aún está aquí, me enviará otros mil años a la luna... pensaba Luna llorando en su cama

-Ya lo ves, tu no le importas a nadie, con mi ayuda solo tu seras la Princesa de Equestria, todos aclamaran tu nombre, y al fin seras querida por los ponis-le dijo Nightmare en su cabeza

-No, aléjate de mi, tu no sabes lo que es estar atrapada en total oscuridad, no sabes lo que es perder a todas tus amigas y a tu familia, tu no sabes nada porque no tienes corazón-le contesto Luna llorando

-Claro que se lo que se siente, mira, yo te conozco mejor que nadie en el mundo, y se que tú no quieres esto, tu quieres mas, y puedes lograr a serlo, solo debes confiar en mi...-le dijo Nightmare tomando forma física

-Me prometes que no le harás daño a nadie- dijo Luna cayendo en el engaño

-Claro que no dañaremos a nadie, seremos las mejores y todos los ponis en Equestria van a adorarte, aclamaran tu nombre y seras recordada eternamente- le dijo Nightmare con sonrisa malvada

 **To be continued...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Pesadilla**

-No, debo de ganarme el afecto del reino siendo como soy, no me convertiré en ti, no lo haré-dijo decidida-gracias por ayudarme la última vez, pero ahora ya no necesito nada de ti, así que, por favor, deja de pedirme algo que no haré-dijo Luna tratando de alejarse de Nightmare

-Jajaja, eso esta por verse-dijo con risa malvada y desapareciendo en las sombras

Era tiempo de un nuevo atardecer, las dos princesas se prepararon para lo que hacían cotidianamente

-Luna, ¿Como has estado?, aun sigo preocupada por ti-dijo Celestia volando con ella

-Bien, jamás me había sentido mejor-dijo Luna abrazando a Celestia

-Bueno, me alegra mucho que ya estés mejor-dijo correspondiendo el abrazo

-Pero de hecho, me siento un poco cansada, deberíamos ir a dormir ahora-dijo Luna con un bostezo

-Tienes razón mi querida hermana, nos vemos al amanecer, que tengas dulces sueños-dijo Celestia volviendo a abrazar a su hermana

-Gracias, igual tu-dijo y se despidió

Ella de sentía muy bien, sin la presencia de Nightmare todo parecía tranquilo, pero ella aun tenia miedo de cerrar los ojos, no dejaba de pensar en Nightmare y lo que podría hacer

"¿Que habrá pasado con Nightmare? No la veo o escucho desde que le dije que no le necesitaba, aun me siento preocupada por lo que ella podría hacer para que yo caiga en su engaño, no importa, debo dejar de preocuparme por eso, será mejor que descanse, mañana me espera un largo día" se dijo a si misma mientras cerraba los ojos

Ella no lo notaba, pero Nightmare se metió en sus sueños, para aprender mas de ella, y saber que usar para tenerla en su poder, esa noche, al no encontrar lo que buscaba decidió atormentar a Luna con pesadillas horribles.

*Sueño de Luna*

Se levantó de la cama, e hizo su rutina de las mañanas antes de ir con su hermana para el amanecer, pero cuando llego al salón principal, se sorprendió mucho ya que encontró tapices con la luna, y al llegar al Trono, no encontró dos, si no que solo encontró uno azul oscuro, se comenzó a asustar, así que busco un espejo lo antes posible, al verse reflejada en el espejo, no sabia lo que pasaba, era la misma de siempre, comenzó a caminar y al toparse con unos guardias pregunto por su hermana, los guardias con pesar la llevaron a un cementerio, lo que encontró la devasto, frente a ella una tumba con la cutie mark de su hermana gravada en la fría roca, pensó que no era posible que hubiera pasado eso, pero como paso, volteo a los guardias y pregunto por los elementos de la armonía, los guardias solo se miraron entre sí, y la llevaron ante 6 tumbas, ella comenzó a llorar, y de la nada unas risas se empezaron a oír, ella comenzó a ver todo borroso, su cabeza daba vueltas, hasta que despertó

*Fin del sueño*

"Eso no puede pasar" se dijo a si misma tratando de controlar sus propios pensamientos

 **To be continued…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Obligame!**

-Luna, ¿te pasa algo?, te noto un poco mal- dijo Celestia preocupada

-No fue nada, me quede despierta hasta tarde...ammm...leyendo un libro-dijo Luna inventando algo

-No es cierto, por favor, dime que pasa, tal vez así yo pueda ayudarte-dijo Celestia acercándose a su hermana

-No, nadie puede ayudarme con esto, ni tu, ni Twilight, ni nadie, solo yo puedo encargarme de esto-dijo Luna un poco triste

-Hermana, se que puedo ayudarte, solo déjame saber lo que pasa-dijo Celestia abrazándola

-No, no puedes-dijo derramando unas lágrimas y yéndose a su cuarto

En su cuarto ya la esperaba Nightmare

-Vaya, al fin llegaste-dijo Nightmare parada frente a la ventana

-Vete de aquí, yo jamás haré lo que me pides-dijo Luna con lágrimas de coraje

-Vamos, yo se que quieres hacerlo, y yo no puedo hacerlo sola, necesito tomar forma física-dijo Nightmare acercándose a ella

-Pues ve y busca a otra poni que te ayude, yo no lo haré-dijo Luna dándole la espalda

-Si quieres, tu hermana será una gran candidata-dijo Nightmare sonriendo

-No, déjala en paz, no dejare que le hagas daño-dijo Luna con unas cuantas lágrimas en sus mejillas

-Vamos, quítate del camino, y prometo que no seré dura con tu hermana-dijo Nightmare

-¡Obligame!-grito Luna golpeando sus cascos delanteros contra el piso

-Si quieres-dijo transformándose en una nube de humo y tomando el control de Luna a la fuerza

-Jajaja, lo he logrado, y con mi nuevo plan está vez, Equestria será mía-dijo Nightmare con risa malvada

Al planear todo tomo la forma natural de Luna para esconderse de los elementos de la armonía y de Celestia

-Amm, hola?, Luna con quien hablas

-Eh, con nadie hermana-dijo Nightmare con la voz de Luna

-De acuerdo, nos vemos al atardecer-dijo Celestia al otro lado de la puerta

-Funciona, ni siquiera Celestia se ha dado cuenta de que no soy Luna-dijo con una sonrisa malvada

 **To be continued...**


	5. Chapter 5

**La noche llegara**

Luna estaba caminando por los pasillos del castillo cuando escucho un ruido

-¿Quien esta ahí?-dijo dándose vuelta para mirar

-Hola hermana, no quería asustarte, ¿como has estado?, ayer no pude evitar que estabas hablando con alguien, ¿quien era?-pregunto Celestia acercándose a Luna

-Nadie que te importe, que no tienes cosas mejores que hacer, ah, pero es cierto, tu nunca haces nada, y si tienes problemas, a la luna-dijo Nightmare moon en el cuerpo de Luna

-¡Que!, un momento, ese problema lo ocasionaste tu, yo no tuve nada que ver-dijo Celestia sorprendida por lo que dijo su hermana

-Segura, todos los ponys reían y jugaban con tu hermosa luz, pero en cambio, dormían durante mi bella noche, tu no sabes lo que es estar sola 1000 años, pero estarás a punto de descubrirlo-dijo Nightmare moon tomando forma

-Nightmare,¿que le has hecho a mi hermana?-pregunto Celestia confusa, no sabia que hacer

-Ella, accedió a que la ayudara a deshacerse de ti-dijo señalándola

-No, ella no haria eso, no te creo-dijo Celestia un poco triste

-Lo hizo una vez, porque no dos-dijo Nightmare moon sonriendo

-Si eso quieres tendre que enviarte a la luna otra vez-dijo Celestia como amenaza

-Ja, y donde estan tus elementos, ¿en ponyville?, ellas no llegaran a tiempo para lo que va a pasar-dijo Nightmare encerrando a Celestia en una esfera de magia

-Nightmare, no te saldrás con la tuya, cuando Twilight y sus amigas lleguen...- es interrumpida

-Ellas no llegaran, y si eso pasara, ya sería muy tarde-dijo Nightmare riendo

 **To be continued...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Noche eterna**

Cuando Nightmare capturo a Celestia se encargó de subir la luna para que Twilight y las demás fueran a ver lo que sucedía

-Bueno, parece que tus amigas no vendrán-dijo Nightmare riendo

-Te equivocas Nightmare Moon, nosotras jamás defraudaremos a Celestia-dijo Twilight con seguridad

-¿Y con que lo harán?, ¿con esto?-dijo Nightmare tomando los elementos de la armonía

-Ah, pues si-dijo Twilight un poco preocupada

Nightmare rio, y después las encerró a todas en unas celdas especiales que anulaban la magia de unicornio y el vuelo de pegaso

-En cuanto a ti hermana, al fin sabrás lo que es la soledad-dijo apuntando con los elementos de la armonía

Al lanzar el hechizo Celestia desapareció y en la luna se pudo apreciar una silueta de una unicornio

En la celda de las chicas la luna se lograba ver a través de una rendija, al momento de ver eso, pensaron lo mejor, que Celestia había derrotado a Nightmare y que la había enviado a la luna justo como debía ser, pero no fue así

-Vaya, vaya, Twilight, supongo que esta vez no lograron detenerme, ¿verdad?-dijo Nightmare a modo de burla

-Jamás te saldrás con la tuya Nightmare-dijo Twilight desafiante

-Mírame, ya lo hice, jajaja-dijo Nightmare riendo

Nightmare se fue

-Ella tiene razón Twilight, ya no hay nada que hacer-dijo Fluttershy triste

-Es cierto, Twilight, ya no pelees, ya no queda esperanza-apoyo Rarity

Al decir esto ambas se tornaron con un tono oscuro

-Tal vez tengan razón-dijo Twilight acostándose en el piso

Con Nightmare…

-Basta-dijo Luna volviendo a tomar el control

-No dejare que sigas haciéndole daño a la gente que quiero, quiero que liberes a las chicas, y que traigas a mi hermana de vuelta-dijo Luna molesta

-Lo podría hacer, pero que me darás a cambio-pregunto Nightmare

-Piedad-contesto Luna apuntándola con su cuerno

-Jajaja, no, por favor no, me matas, jajaja, pero de risa, jajaja, como si tu pudieras hacer algo en contra mía-dijo Nightmare burlándose, y de nuevo, tomo el control de Luna

-Ahora si, en que me quede…, ah, sí, la noche eterna llego, no más luz del sol, prepárense, este será la última puesta del sol-dijo riendo

 **To be continued…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Arrepentimiento**

"Hace ya más de una semana que ya no hay día, ya ni siquiera yo sé si es día o noche, o si es hoy o mañana, hermana, lo siento, te necesito, dime que hacer, ya no quiero gobernar yo sola, solo necesito tu ayuda" pensaba Nightmare convirtiéndose en luna

-Su majestad, el pueblo está muriendo poco a poco, venimos ante usted para que pueda hacer algo al respecto-dijo uno de los guardias

-Está bien, iré, pero déjame un rato, necesito pensar-dijo despidiendo al guardia

"No sé qué hacer, Celestia ayúdame por favor" suplicaba en sus pensamientos

-Luna, tranquila, aquí estoy-dijo una voz muy familiar

-¿Qué?, no, esto es imposible-dijo Luna pensando que solo escuchaba voces

-No Luna, tienes razón, tienes que subir el sol-dijo la voz de Celestia preocupada

-No, eso no, no me pidas que haga eso, todos verán de nuevo al sol, y se olvidaran de la luna-dijo Luna soltando unas lagrimas

-Pero debes hacerlo, es tu deber, cuando aceptaste el cargo, necesitabas saber lo que conllevaría eso, y me imagino que tú lo sabias, debes de ver por tus súbditos, ellos están muriendo, y sin súbditos, que gobierna una princesa, debes hacerlo, es la única manera de que todos recuerden a la princesa de la luna, solo asi se salvara el reino, por favor hermana, te lo suplico-dijo la voz de Celestia

-Por favor, debes venir, estoy sola, te necesito, te extraño mucho, perdóname por lo que te hice-dijo Luna llorando

-No llores hermanita, se por lo que pasas, pero no puedo ayudarte, la sentencia de los 1000 años debe cumplirse, solo después de eso podre ser libre, igual yo te extraño mucho, pero debes de ser fuerte, necesito que lo seas-dijo la voz mientras se desvanecía

-No, alto, no te vayas, te necesito-dijo Luna, pero ya era tarde, se había ido-No-dijo comenzando a llorar

Se limpió las lágrimas y se fue a arreglar para el viaje al pueblo que necesitaba hacer; cuando llegaron por ella y el camino se hizo corto, cuando estaba en el pueblo.

Noto que las flores morirán, que los animales se habían vuelto más salvajes, y que ya nadie sonreía, todo se había tornado gris y oscuro.

Ella se tiro en el piso y comenzó a llorar

 **To be continued…**


	8. Chapter 8

**Brillo del sol**

"Debo hacerlo, solo así salvare Equestia, pero como, nunca he subido el sol, y no creo que tenga suficiente poder para hacerlo"

-Debes hacerlo, solo así serás la princesa que todos aman-dijo la voz de Celestia

-No, no lo hagas, ella solo quiere engañarte, si lo haces pasaras el resto de tu vida a la sombra del sol, quieres que nadie te haga caso jamás-dijo Nightmare apareciendo en las sombras

-Basta las dos, si decido hacerlo o no, no será porque me lo digan ustedes, si no que será por mi propia voluntad, y yo elijo…, subir el sol-dijo Luna usando su magia e intentando subir el sol

Tardo un poco, dado a que su magia no era tan fuerte, pero al final, lo logro, todos los habitantes de Ponyville salieron a ver qué pasaba, a ver si la princesa Celestia había vuelto, pero cuando salieron, no vieron a Celestia, si no a Luna

Hubo mucho tiempo de silencio, hasta que Luna decidió retirarse, cuando empezó a caminar, vio que todos empezaban a festejar, se sintió un poco mal, ya que ella ya se iba.

-Princesa Luna, gracias-dijo uno arrodillándose, luego fue otro, y otro, y otro hasta que todos los ponys presentes estaban arrodillados

Luna se sorprendió mucho, jamás la habían tratado así, jamás, tanto que decidió regresar al castillo, y ver como estaban Twilight y las demás, a decir verdad, ella ya no se acordaba de ellas, así que no sabía si seguían vivas o no

Al llegar a la celda estaba preocupada, no sabía qué hacer, estaba asustada, pensaba que si las dejaba salir, sería su fin.

Cuando abrió la celda todas estaban de colores oscuros, infelices, ya no les importaba nada, estaban como hechizadas por algo que les impedía reaccionar como deberían.

-Chicas, ya pueden salir-dijo Luna acercándose

Ellas salieron poco a poco, y cuando salieron al exterior, y vieron el sol, todas recuperaron sus colores, y se pusieron muy felices, pero Luna, aun asi se sentía mal, se recostó en el pasto, y se puso a jugar con una flor.

-Luna, gracias-dijo Twilight abrazándola

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Luna confundida

-Por dejar el sol-dijo ella

 **To be continued…**


	9. Chapter 9

**Te extraño mucho.**

-Sí, ese no es problema, todos mis súbditos morían, así que tuve que hacerlo-dijo no muy orgullosa de si

-¿Qué pasa?, ¿Por qué te ves triste Luna?-pregunto Twilight un poco confundida

-Porque, es una pregunta, está bien, olvídalo, de todas formas, ninguno de ustedes comprenderá lo que siento jamás-dijo Luna yéndose de ese lugar

Cuando Luna llego a su cuarto, se recostó en su cama y comenzó a llorar

"Porque me pasa todo lo malo a mí, cuando mi hermana estaba aquí, sentía que nadie me ponía atención, y ahora que ella no está, la necesito, necesito que me diga que hacer, extraño que me regañe si hago algo malo, la extraño mucho, ella es la única familia que tengo, no quiero estar 1000 años sin ella" pensaba Luna mientras lloraba

-Luna, tranquila, no estarás sola, todos los ponys de Equestia están contigo, debes de ser fuerte para ellos, recuerda que lo importante para reinar es siempre ser fuerte ante todo-dijo la voz de Celestia

-¿Hermana?, ¿Qué hago?, te extraño, no sé qué hacer, pensé que gobernar era más fácil, pero sin ti no sé qué hacer-dijo llorando

-Luna, escucha, para gobernar se deben hacer muchos sacrificios, en este caso, lo que digan los súbditos cuenta más que tu propia opinión, pero tranquila, sé que lo harás bien, no podre estar contigo siempre, mi hechizo para poder comunicarme contigo casi acaba, es muy difícil de hacer, por lo tanto perderé comunicación contigo un tiempo, cuídate Luna, te extrañare mucho, recuerda ser fuerte…-dijo mientras su voz desaparecía lentamente

-No, alto, no te vayas, no me dejes-dijo pero ya era tarde, Celestia se había ido

De repente se escucha que alguien toca la puerta

Luna se secó las lágrimas y fue a ver quién era

-Twilight, ¿Qué haces aquí?, deberías estar festejando el regreso del sol como todos los demás-dijo Luna un poco triste

-No, de hecho, nadie celebra el sol, si no que te estamos celebrando a ti, así que…-dijo y miro hacia el pasillo

Cuando Luna se asomó vio que todos los ponys la estaban esperando, ella se sintió muy feliz.

-Gracias Twilight-dijo abrazándola

-No es a mí a quien debes agradecer, agradécete a ti misma, todo esto es por ti-dijo Twilight respondiendo el abrazo

 **To be continued…**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sombras**

Cuando todo acabo, Luna regreso a su cuarto, se sentó en su cama y empezó a recordar toda su vida, como había caído en la oscuridad, había algo en su pasado, tenía que recordarlo, pero cuando llegaba a esa parte, todos los recuerdos se volvían simples sombras, ella recuerda estar con su familia en ese momento, antes de que Nightmare apareciera, luego de eso todo se volvió sombras y oscuridad, recuerda todo desde que estuvo mil años en la luna.

"¿Qué paso?, porque recuerdo todo, menos algunas cosas, que de seguro son muy importantes" pensaba Luna

-JAJAJA, nunca vas a recordar eso, eso está en mis recuerdos, tu jamás estuviste presente en esos momentos-dijo Nightmare apareciendo en la oscuridad

-Dime que paso, dímelo, yo te lo ordeno-dijo Luna dirigiéndose a ella

-Como lo ordene su alteza, jajaja, tú crees que yo dejare que una niña me dé órdenes a mí, jajaja, no, eso nunca pasara, puedes seguir intentando recordar, pero mientras yo siga aquí, jamás recordaras-dijo desapareciendo

-Ella tiene razón, pero ella quien es, ya se es Nightmare, pero de donde es, quien es su familia, porque quiere tener a Equestia en la noche eterna, porque odia al sol, y porque me utiliza a mí para poder completar su poder, que paso en todo esto-se preguntaba Luna. Y entre más se preguntaba más dudas tenia, había mas preguntas y ni una sola respuesta

Ella se acostó a dormir, y en la noche, se le ocurrió una idea

-Si hay alguien que puede ver en las sombras es Discord, tal vez él sepa que pasa o porque veo esas sombras, de todas formas, él nos conoce desde siempre, e incluso llego a conocer a nuestros padres antes de que la maldad lo corrompiera, pero ahora que ya volvió a ser el de antes, tal vez pueda preguntarle lo que pasa-dijo Luna despertando de repente

A la mañana, ella hizo lo que le correspondía y volvió a levantar el sol, al ver el sol, ella se puso muy sentimental, ella recordaba cuando Celestia estaba ahí con ella

"Tia, porque te fuiste, aún recuerdo cuando hablábamos todas las mañanas al amanecer, cuando nos peleábamos por ver quien hacia un mejor trabajo, cuando yo estaba triste por alguna razón, tú me tranquilizabas y me decías que todo estaría bien, Tia, regresa, te extraño mucho, pero tratare de ser fuerte, por ti" pensaba mientras le recorrían unas lágrimas por las mejillas

Se limpió las lágrimas, tomo una alforja y se preparó para ir a ver a Discord

"Ah, lo que me espera" pensaba dudando de que Discord hubiera cambiado completamente

 **To be continued…**


	11. Chapter 11

**Pasado oscuro.**

Antes de que Luna saliera del reino a ver a Discord, le encargo todo el reino a Twilight.

-Twilight, voy a estar fuera de Canterlot un tiempo, ¿Crees que puedas hacerte cargo del reino un tiempo?-pregunto Luna dirigiéndose a Twilight y a sus amigas

-Princesa Luna, ¿A dónde iras?-pregunto Twilight un poco confundida

-Es algo que aún no debe saberse, pero lo sabrán cuando vuelva-dijo Luna

-Pero mientras tu no estés, ¿Quién elevara el sol y la luna?-pregunto Twilight preocupada

-Twilight, este medallón te permitirá hacerlo, pero igual necesita un poco de magia, yo sé que puedes hacerlo-dijo Luna entregándole un medallón con forma de eclipse

-De acuerdo, lo hare-dijo Twilight con seguridad

-Está bien Twilight Sparkle, te veré de nuevo en unos días-dijo Luna comenzando a caminar

Luna camino durante unas horas hasta que llego a la casa de Discord

-¡Discord!-llamo Luna a la puerta de la casa

Discord apareció a un lado de ella con su magia

-Vaya princesa Luna, que gran sorpresa, ¿Qué te trae por este lugar?-pregunto Discord con curiosidad

-Necesito saber cosas sobre mi pasado, y creo que tú puedes ayudarme-dijo Luna mirándolo un poco desconfiada

-Bien querida, pasa, ¿De qué se trata?-pregunto Discord invitándola a su casa

-Pues, es sobre mi infancia, necesito saber muchas cosas-dijo Luna sentándose en un sofá

-Está bien, ¿Té?-dijo Discord apareciendo una taza de té frente a ella

-Gracias-dijo Luna tomando la taza

-Y bien, ¿Qué quieres saber?-pregunto Discord

-Sobre Nightmare-dijo Luna acomodándose en su asiento

-¿¡Que?! ¿Por qué no le preguntas a Celestia de ella?-dijo Discord sorprendido por la pregunta

-Aun no lo sabes verdad, Nightmare envió a Celestia a la Luna por 1000 años-dijo Luna triste

-Oh, lo siento mucho, pero, ¿Para qué quieres saber sobre Nightmare?-pregunto Discord triste por Celestia

-Necesito saber-dijo Luna sin saber que decir

-No, si Celestia no te lo ha dicho jamás, yo no te lo puedo decir-dijo Discord cruzado de brazos

 **To be continued…**


	12. Chapter 12

**Tercera hermana**

-Discord, por favor, tienes que decirme, si no me lo dices, no podre derrotarla-dijo Luna suplicando

-¿Por qué quieres derrotar a tu hermana?-dijo Discord, y cuando se dio cuenta de lo que dijo, se tapó la boca con las manos

-Mi hermana, Discord, ¿A qué te refieres?-volvió a preguntar Luna

-¡A nada!-dijo Discord desapareciendo su boca con su magia

-Discord, por favor, si no me lo dices Celestia tal vez se quede en la Luna por siempre, y yo, seré controlada por Nightmare siempre-dijo Luna triste

-De acuerdo, creo que puedo contarte si el destino de todos está en juego verdad, está bien, Nightmare es su hermana, antes que Celestia naciera, tus padres tuvieron a Nightmare, luego de unos años, tu madre dio a luz una hermosa potranca, que irradiaba luz, ella era bondad pura, era todo lo contrario a Nightmare, ella era codiciosa, y estaba muy celosa de Celestia, tanto que la maldad la consumió, obligando a tus padres a encerrarla en el tártaro, pues ella poseía un gran poder, incluso mayor que ellos mismos, cuando Nightmare fue encerrada, pasaron unos años, y tu madre se embarazo otra vez, cuando naciste, ellos tenían miedo de que te volvieras como Nightmare, así que ellos decidieron dejarte con tu hermana, para que jamás quisieras estar lejos de ella, y que te enseñara toda la bondad, pero Nightmare, tras pasar un tiempo encerrada se convirtió en un espíritu, ella puede estar en cualquier lugar y controlar a quien sea y lo hará con tal de conseguir lo que quiera-dijo Discord contando la historia que sabia

-¿Qué?, eso no puede ser posible, y si lo es, ¿Por qué solo me controla a mí?-pregunto Luna confundida

-Tú tienes el mismo poder de Nightmare, la noche, y solo contigo su poder es más fuerte-dijo Discord

-¿Por qué mi hermana nunca me dijo esto?-pregunto Luna muy triste

-¿Por qué no le preguntas?-dijo Discord

-Pues, tal vez sea que no está aquí, y no sé qué hechizo usar para hablar con ella-dijo Luna con cara de "obvio"

-No hablo de Celestia-dijo Discord cruzado de brazos

-Pero, Nightmare, no sé, podría intentarlo-dijo Luna encogiéndose de hombros

-Hazlo, te deseo mucha suerte, ahora date prisa, hace mucho que la Luna está en el cielo-dijo Discord saliendo con Luna de su casa y señalando al cielo

-Sí, muchas gracias Discord-dijo Luna comenzando a volar hacia Canterlot

Cuando llego a Canterlot, al castillo principal, entro y vio a Twilight siendo controlada por Nightmare, Luna entro en pánico, pero no el suficiente como para que saliera corriendo.

-Nightmare, déjala en paz-dijo Luna desafiando a Nightmare

-Jajajajajajajajajaja-comenzo a reírse Nightmare

 **To be continued…**


	13. Chapter 13

**Una solucion**

-Por favor Nightmare hay otra forma de arreglar las cosas, no quiero pelear contigo-dijo Luna caminando hacia ella

-No te culpo, si yo fuera tú, tampoco querría pelear conmigo-dijo Nightmare sonriendo

-Por favor Nightmare, si la noche esta siempre aquí, la vida acabara, se necesita un equilibrio para que todo funcione-dijo Luna sentándose en el piso

-Eso que importa, lo que importa es que la gobernante de aquí, y tú no puedes hacer nada para detenerme-dijo Nightmare parándose frente a una ventana

-Tienes razón, pero mira eso, tus súbditos morirán sin el sol, necesitamos al sol, alguna vez una pony muy sabia me dijo, sin súbditos, ¿que gobierna una princesa?-le dijo Luna recordando palabras de Celestia

-Mira, no subiré el sol, no me importa lo que digas, yo sé que tu harías lo que fuera con tal de no dejarme gobernar-dijo Nightmare dándole la espalda

-Está bien, solo te pido algo, deja a Twilight en paz, tómame a mí, pero a ella déjala en paz-dijo Luna acercándose a ella

-Ella, por ti, no, ella más poder que tú, inclusive más que Celestia, jajaja, ahora ya no te necesito a ti-dijo Nightmare son risas malvadas

-Pero, así le harás más daño a la armonía de Equestria-dijo Luna poniéndose enfrente de ella

-Muy bien, ya me canse de tus discursos sin sentido-dijo Nightmare lanzándole un rayo

Luna logro esquivarlo, y se tele transporto a las afueras del castillo

"¿Qué hare?, Nightmare es demasiado poderosa como para que pueda luchar contra ella, y aunque pudiera, no quiero herir a Twilight, recuerdo que cuando mi hermana peleo con Nightmare, a ella no le pasaba nada, pero todo el daño me ocurría a mí, conozco los trucos de Nightmare, y no hay nadie tan poderoso como para que la derroten sin hacerle daño, Twilight, resiste, y Celestia, te necesito, ojala jamás hubiera pasado nada de esto, todo es mi culpa" pensaba Luna mientras caminaba al bosque Everfree y lloraba

-Luna, ¿Qué paso?, pensé que te harías cargo de Nightmare-dijo Discord apareciendo

-Discord, no estoy de humor para esos chistes-dijo Luna derramando lágrimas de coraje

-Vamos, anímate un poco, ¿algodón de azúcar?-dijo Discord apareciendo una nube de algodón de azúcar

-No gracias Discord-dijo Luna y siguió caminando

-Está bien, como quieras-dijo Discord y tomo el algodón

-Un momento, tú puedes pelear con Nightmare, tu poder es mayor que el de ella, y tal vez la puedas vencer-dijo Luna con brillo en los ojos

-Espera un poco, no puedo hacer esto, recuerda que fui reformado, ahora solo utilizare mis poderes para el bien-dijo Discord apareciendo con lentes y una libreta en las manos, luego desapareció todo eso

-¿Es en serio?, ¡Y salvar Equestria no es bueno!-dijo Luna un poco alterada

-Está bien, creo que puedo intentarlo-dijo Discord medio convencido

 **To be continued…**


	14. Chapter 14

**Un caos**

-Discord, tú conoces a Nightmare tan poco como yo te conozco a ti, pero estoy segura que si trabajamos juntos, podemos lograr vencerla-dijo Luna comenzando a hacer un plan en su mente

-¿Y si mejor usas los elementos de la armonía y te quitas de problemas?-dijo Discord bostezando

-Claro, solo vamos y le decimos a Nightmare, oye vamos a robar los elementos de la armonía para destruirte y salvar Equestria, ¡Ella tiene los elementos!-dijo Luna un poco desquiciada por la actitud de Discord

-Bueno, pero no me grites, y según tú, ¿Cuál es tu brillante plan para deshacernos de Nightmare?-dijo Discord un poco sarcástico

-¡Ya basta Discord!, Equestria está en peligro, y tú ni siquiera te molestas en mover un dedo para ayudarme a derrotar a Nightmare-dijo Luna un poco molesta

-Tranquila, no puedo hacer nada, porque si hago algo…-dijo Chasqueando sus dedos y apareciendo un cerdo con alas-Lo vez, lo único que consigo es crear caos, no te voy a poder ayudar a derrotar a Nightmare, porque mis poderes no son tan fuertes, ella es mil años mayor que yo, y muchos más años mayor que tú, incluso mucho más que Celestia, debes de acostumbrarte a esto, la noche va estar siempre-dijo Discord comenzando a caminar al bosque Everfree

-¡Alto!, tienes razón, tu solo causas caos, si logramos desesperar a Nightmare lo suficiente tendremos tiempo para entrar y tomar los elementos de la armonía-dijo Luna con brillo en los ojos

-No, no causare un caos solo para eso, no lo hare-dijo Discord cruzado de brazos

-Mi hermana tal vez se quede en la luna para siempre si no haces nada-dijo Luna teniendo una leve sospecha de que algo pasaba con el

-Bueno…, pues…, está bien, lo hare-dijo mientras una gota de sudor corría por su frente

-¡Sí!, gracias, veras que con este plan ya nada podrá salir mal-dijo Luna imaginándose una victoria

 **To be continued…**

 **Perdonen por estar ausente y no actualizar en unos días, lo que pasa es que estuve de vacaciones, y ya saben cómo es eso, bueno, gracias por esperar y aquí está el capítulo.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Fin de la noche**

Luna y Discord fueron a Ponyville, Discord comenzó a crear su caos, lo mejor que podía, ¿o debo decir lo peor…? Todos los ponys estaban muy asustados, aparte de Nightmare ahora también estaba Discord, todos esperaban que Twilight y sus amigas los detuvieran, a pesar de que llegaron no pudieron hacer nada. Mientras Discord se encargaba de eso Luna se tele transporto al castillo de Nightmare para buscar los elementos.

-Discord, alto, deberías detenerte…, bueno…, si tú quieres-dijo Fluttershy acercándose a Discord timida como siempre

-Pequeña Fluttershy, este caos no es malo, este caos es el que traerá la armonía-le dijo Discord sonriendo

-Pero que tonterías dices Discord, el caos no puede traer armonía, eso es una locura, pero viniendo de ti no me sorprende-dijo Dash sarcástica

-Vamos ponys, he cambiado, este caos es por el bien, y no fue solo mi idea-dijo Discord señalando a Luna quien venía corriendo con una mochila

-Ponys, tengo sus elementos, ahora pueden derrotar a Nightmare-dijo Luna poniéndole sus collares a cada una

-Princesa Luna, nos encantaría ayudar, pero sin Twilight no será posible-dijo Rarity preocupada

-Es cierto, tenemos que esperar a que Nightmare venga, así podre entrar en la mente de Twilight al igual que Nightmare, tratare de sacar a Twilight del trance de Nightmare, y después de eso, podremos usar todos los elementos para aniquilar a Nightmare, y así Equestria volverá a ser como antes-dijo Luna contándoles todo su plan

-Pues será mejor que lo hagas rápido, ¡Ahí viene!-dijo Pinkie señalando a Nightmare venir en un carruaje tirado por pegasos murciélago

Luna uso un hechizo y se tele transporto a la mente de Twilight, cuando estuvo ahí, encontró a Nightmare, y a Twilight

-Luna, ¡ayuda!-grito Twilight desesperada cuando la vio

-Jajaja, mira quien decidió venir, viniste para disfrutar como toda Equestria es puesta en una noche eterna-dijo Nightmare acercándose a ella

-No, si no que vine por todo lo contrario-dijo Luna lanzándole un rayo

Nightmare hizo lo mismo y las dos estaban en una pelea con su magia, Luna se estaba cansando, Nightmare era más poderosa que ella, Twilight al ver eso, se unió a Luna y las dos lograron vencer a Nightmare, al menos sacarla de la mente de Twilight, Luna igual salió. Cuando todos estaban preparados para atacar a Nightmare, los elementos de la armonía se formaron, y lanzaron un rayo en contra de Nightmare. Convirtiéndola en piedra. Después Discord uso su magia para destruirla por completo.

-No más Nightmare-dijo Luna un tanto nostálgica

-¿Qué pasa Luna?-pregunto Twilight un poco preocupada

-No, nada, solo es que estoy un poco cansada, las veré mañana, y Discord, gracias, ahora regresa todo a su lugar-dijo Luna dirigiéndose a todos

-Claro princesa-dijo Discord y regreso las cosas a la normalidad

-Bueno, me tengo que ir, hasta luego- dijo Luna yéndose a Canterlot

Cuando llego a casa se fue a su cuarto lo más rápido que pudo

"Tia, lo logramos, derrotamos a Nightmare, ya no nos molestara más, quisiera que estuvieras aquí, y que pudiéramos festejar juntas, hermana, te extraño mucho, pero te prometo que hasta tu regreso yo mantendré el reino seguro, voy a ser la mejor princesa que pueda ser, hasta entonces te estaré esperando, nos vemos en mil años"

Mientras Luna decía eso en la ventana se apreciaba la luna con la silueta de una yegua, pero esa noche era diferente, esa noche, era la más hermosa e iluminada de todas.

 **Bueno, a todos mis lectores, hemos llegado al final de esta historia, espero que les haya gustado.**

 **The end.**


End file.
